Akatsuki Horror Series: Duke Hoshigaki's Madness
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: Welcome my dear, my beautiful flower... Come join me in my harem as we allow ourselves to be swallowed, consumed, devoured by the carnal heat of lust and desire. And as you look into my eyes... Allow your soul to fall into my hands...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sacré bleu! What is this? Could it be? I think it is! **

**The return of the Akatsuki Horror Series! Oh man, I haven't done this in a long time (I've been writing, but I haven't been **_**finishing,**_** you know?). But yes, Tyranno's girl is back with another tale from her twisted mind. **

**But actually, let me give a shout-out to Queen Namina. She took her time and contacted me, completely out of the blue, and requested this fic. And I immediately said 'Sure!' And here I am… **

**Forty-three pages later! **

**Kisame- Dear God, woman! What the hell were you on? **

**TG- A lot of Hi-Chews, Star Crunchies, and spam-watching Mononoke (The anime, not the Miyazaki movie)? Oh, and spam-listening to different covers of the song that inspired this fic. **

**Kisame- Which is? **

**TG- 'The Madness of Duke Venomania' by Gakupo Kamui (The lyrics made by Mothy-P, who's the guy who also wrote 'The Tailor Shop of Enzibaka', 'The Evil Saga', 'Evil Food-Eater Conchita'…)**

**But I'm also using this fic to get into a new direction that I wanted to take for part of the AHS. **

**Kisame- Which is? **

**TG- One, I'm using a more scene-by-scene writing style. Also, I'm having Kisame as the antagonist! Because as much as I **_**love**_** writing our favorite shark in a positive light, we all know that he can be a pretty awesome villain. **

**Kisame- * sighs * Let me see my script…**

**I hope you guys enjoy, even though it's uber-long and I'm not sure about how it came out. Please read, and if you have the time, give me some feedback! **

**Oh, and the major note for this story: Historically in Europe (where this fic is placed) those with dark skin and complexions were called 'moors'. I.e.: Othello, and the antagonist of Titus Andronicus, etc. **

**Disclaimer- Tyranno's girl Productions owns nothing but her warping mind. Mwa ha ha ha!**

* * *

><p>The sky was a murky canopy that overshadowed everything beneath it. The buildings if the city below, Asmodin, which were usually vibrant and whimsical due to their Italian and Spanish influence, were unusually solemn.<p>

One of these buildings was a school. A private institution for the children of the elite and well-fortuned. In the courtyard of this school, a young boy walked out to get some fresh air from his studies. His long midnight hair was tied back with a small red ribbon that matched his dress shirt. He reached a small bench that sat underneath an old, gnarled tree.

The winds started to slowly pick up, causing the branches to shiver and tremble above the young boy's head. The brunette sighed as he took in the calm scene, enjoying the solitude until the peace was disrupted.

"Um… Excuse me?" The pale brunette frowned as he looked over and saw a boy who was a bit older than him. He had a rich complexion of very deep brown, and dark shimmering eyes. His navy-blue hair was a tad messy compared to his ruffled, old school clothing. And, in his shaking hands, he was presenting a rose to the brunette.

"I… I…" The dark-skinned boy stuttered a bit before he gulped and slowly presented the flower again, "I saw this rose at my master's house. I was reminded of you, so I… Picked it. For you. As a gift." The paler boy raised an eyebrow as he looked the vibrant red flower. He slowly took it from the other's hand before he went back to looking at the pond in front of them. The older boy silently shuffled on his feet before he decided for a ploy of bravery and asked, "Could I… Have a seat?" The brunette gave a disgusted frown,

"No."

"Okay." It was silent before the bluenette asked, "How about if I were to sit on the ground by the bench?" The paler boy snapped,

"How about if you were to just go away? You filthy moor!" After that outburst, the young boy turned back towards the pond, leaving the older with a look of confusion as he questioned,

"But… I don't understand. I…" Just as he was about to speak again, a group of boys from their academy slowly walked over; the one who seemed most like a leader calling out,

"Oy! You there!" The bluenette looked over before giving a silent gesture with his finger: 'Him or Me'? "You, the ugly moor!" The dark-skinned boy turned and was about to ask the new boys to stop their insults, but was quieted when he found himself being pelted by rocks and dirt-clumps.

"Hey, cut it ou—AH!" He screamed as he was thrown to the floor and forced to endure punches, kicks, and slurs that weren't even suited for an animal, let alone a human being. This torment lasted an hour before the boys got bored and decided to go to the school's cafeteria for something sweet, leaving the dark-skinned boy on the floor.

The poor boy coughed out in pain, his whole body sore as he tried to get his bearings straight. Soft footsteps caused him to lift his head up just a little bit to meet the eyes of the brunette he had been trying to befriend earlier. At first, it seemed as though he was going to actually give a word of pity. But, instead, his soft lips twisted up in a smile before he held out the rose. The bluenette gasped softly, trying to reach out a broken arm to retrieve what he thought was a small show of mercy.

The rose fell to the ground, a second not even passing completely before one of the brunette's shoes came down and crushed the flower; grinding it into the dust for good measure. "W-Why?" The bluenette coughed out. But the brunette huffed, smirking as he walked off,

"Disgusting moor." As the bluenette was left there on the ground, the skies finally decided to release the rain that they had brewing the whole morning. He narrowed his eyes, one of them beginning to swell into a black eye; his body beginning to shiver.

As the frigid sheets of rain pelted down on his young frame, the ten year-old known as Kisame of the Hoshigaki family made a discovery. "I hate them…" His bleeding fingers clutched at the ground, "All of them. I can't stand any of them."

* * *

><p>Kisame had come from a poor family in a land on the northernmost part of the African continent. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on who you were) his mother had friends in Europe and she had decided to take the opportunity to call in a favor. In her mind, having her older sister take Kisame in and pay for his education so that he could become something life was a pretty good idea…<p>

She, of course, had forgotten the small factor of her older sister hating the child (on account of his father).

But Kisame was sent to Europe, and he was well-provided for. Yet, only in the instances where 'well' meant 'the bare minimum'. But Kisame focused on his studies, not only intent on making his mother proud of him… But a dark part of the young boy's mind was filled only with the aspect of getting revenge.

It paid off when Kisame had grown from poor, undernourished child to a young man who was standing in the office of his uncle's accountant, along with his younger cousin: a sweet girl, if she hadn't joined the bandwagon of tormenting Kisame when he was younger. His older cousin had been touring the countryside, so he couldn't make it back in time. "Let's see here…" The accountant hummed, going through his drawers of paperwork. Kisame's cousin snapped and cried out,

"You feeble old fool! Just tell us what my father is leaving and to whom already!" Yes, Kisame's uncle had become ill and was due to die in a few more days. A tragic event which would have been even more tragic if the poison that Kisame had given the old bastard hadn't worked. But he could celebrate later, this was a time for cold, stony indifference.

"I see…" The accountant readjusted his glasses and picked up a single sheet of paper, reading, "'Upon my death, untimely or not, these are the whims that I demand be carried out. Out of all the children who have stayed in my house, who I have seen on a day to day basis, only one of them has shown a predatory promise unlike any other. This child, I believe, truly has the potential to crush all in his way and rule those underneath him with an animal-type cruelty." The room was quiet before the accountant read, "That is why I leave my entire estate to my nephew, Kisame."

"I am honored –" Before the bluenette could speak up anymore, his cousin shrieked,

"This is an _outrage_! Give me that paper!" She snatched the document away from the old man and frantically read them over and over before she sank to the floor, whispering, "This can't be."

Kisame merely smirked in silence.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Kisame's aunt screamed as she and her daughter were forced out of their mansion by the servants that they once controlled.<p>

"Sorry m'lady…" One of the maids whispered as she brought their bags of most important belongings. Kisame's aunt seethed before she rushed up to the gate, reaching it just as it closed and yelling,

"Kisame! You ungrateful brat! Open this gate! Open this gate this instant!" Kisame strolled over to the barred entryway and smiled,

"But auntie… I'm only implementing what you and my uncle taught me."

"Little Bastard!" His aunt cried out, forcing her hand through the gate to claw at Kisame. The bluenette stepped back, avoiding his aunt's fury.

"I'm sorry, I can't… Quite hear you over the splendor of _my_ house. Oh well, I'm sure once you get to the country, Zabuza will be able to aid you in whatever it is you're complaining about." Kisame then turned and walked away, giving a brisk wave as his servants closed the doors behind him.

The young man stood at the center of the main hall of his mansion, the room looking elegant and gorgeous as the rest of the house did. "My lord," One of the maids asked, a sheepish tone in her voice, "Is there anything that I could get for you?" Kisame shook his head,

"Not at the moment, no. If you could all leave me to my thoughts." The maid nodded, thinking that he wanted some time to himself to mourn, and left the room. The bluenette stood at the base of the grand staircase that stood right in front of the heavy oak doors. All by himself at last, he allowed a smile to grow across his features.

It was all his.

Finally, after all his hard work…

"It's all mine! Ah ha ha ha!" Kisame seldom ever laughed, but thinking about what a quick trip to an apothecary and a mastery of forging signatures had gotten him. "Oh, and people take me for a fool." He sighed, letting the high of success dwindle down before he snapped his fingers, the sound echoing enough to beckon a servant over. "Wine and a chilled glass if you please. I will be in the office, trying to organize my uncle's estate."

"But of course." The man bowed and went off to the kitchen, leaving Kisame to silently chuckle as he observed his new treasure of a home.

* * *

><p>Kisame's uncle was in charge of the highest quality textile and fabric company in Europe at the time of his death, and the bluenette decided to make sure to use all of his power to keep the company in the highest standing. Piercing black eyes surveyed a notepad filled with sales reports. Sales reports that almost made Kisame lose the calm demeanor he had worked so hard on these past twelve years.<p>

"I see that our sales have been dwindling in the few months following my uncle's death."

"Yes sir – I mean, my lord." The old servant had to make sure to correct himself. The wealth and estate that Kisame had inherited qualified him, in the King's eyes, as a Duke, so he was to be referred to as such. "The people have seemed to grow less enthused about our products seeing as how…"

Kisame held up his hand, signaling that the man needn't say anymore.

So even now, after all these years, people were still trying to push him into the ground like a common insect? He could almost laugh, as if he would let them.

"Maybe a type of event for advertisement would help our sales. Perhaps a gala!" The bluenette stood up, smiling as he reached for his coat that was resting on his arm-chair. "It's an excellent proposition. Tell the staff to begin making preparations for a summer gala to promote Persimmon Palate's new wares!" The servant gave a curt bow,

"Yes my lord. But where are you heading to now?" Kisame smirked, brushing a hand through his unruly blue locks,

"For a quick visit to the company to drop off plans for gala costumes. But…" He made sure that he looked ready to hit the town before he added, "Prepare an evening guest for me, would you?" After all, this was a lot of work that was going to have to be done, Kisame would need a means of winding down later.

"No, no, NO!" The Persimmon Palate building was a grand structure situated in the center of the city. It had a well-sized staff that sometimes worked around the clock to get orders of their merchandise out as soon as possible. And if they thought that their former boss was strict, they had witnessed something else entirely when Kisame came into control of the company.

"Idiots!" The bluenette growled out, throwing his employees' hard work to the floor and asking them, "How is _that_ supposed to be impressive? We're making merchandise to sell, not to grow old on shelves, which is exactly what this shit will do!" The weavers and seamstresses looked at each other, some in fear, and some in annoyance. However, Kisame frowned before he grabbed a chair and spoke, "Get me some of our silk and Egyptian Cotton, our dyes, and a sewing-loom."

When the called upon items were delivered to him, Kisame sat down and immediately went to work: he placed the fabrics in the machine and began to cut and sew them together as ideas went through his mind. After a while, he began to add only the most vibrant, decadent dyes to the fabric as he kept on weaving and cutting.

Finally, after five hours, he seemed to be satisfied with his work. "There!" Kisame huffed, tossing the newly created fabric onto the table for all to see, "Study it, imitate it, and multiply it by five-thousand fold by the end of next week!"

"But my lord!" One of the seamstresses cried out, Kisame immediately snapping back,

"Ah ah ah… The time you used to say those three words could have easily been used to start working." Kisame frowned as he snapped his fingers for someone to get him his coat. He buttoned it over his shoulders, announcing, "I will be hosting a gala and those attending _will_ be seeing Persimmon Palate's new line of wares or else it will be _all_ of your jobs. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord." They all replied in unison. Kisame looked around at them to make sure they got to work, before he silently made his exit.

* * *

><p>By the time that Kisame had made it back to his home, it was late in the evening. He briefly told one of the servants that he would be in his office, also asking if they had found someone to entertain the young Duke for the evening.<p>

"Well, yes my lord," The older man frowned, "But you see…"

"Yes?" Kisame sighed, already having an inkling of where this was going.

"She's only agreeing to go as far as, ahem," The old man had to clear his throat as his face grew red, "Hand and mouth contact." Kisame's eyes narrowed as he quickly tore off his coat and tossed it to the ground, clipping out,

"Just send her to my office!", as he stormed off.

* * *

><p>Like his servant had warned him, this girl was finicky. Kisame was hardly in the mood by the time that all the terms and restrictions had been settled out.<p>

Kisame was the type of man who liked sex, not for the pleasure (if he wanted that, he could better yet please himself) but for the power, the rush that one could get from having someone submit themselves to you in a desperate ploy to satisfy you. Thus, it was no wonder that at least three times a week, he had one of his servants find a lovely young thing to tend to him for an evening.

But, he realized with a grimace as this young prostitute gingerly moved her mouth around his erection, the people of this country were a prejudiced bunch of hypocritical fools. Did this girl think that she was above him just for a matter of skin color? For God's sake, the girl was a whore! And not a very good one either…

"Oh, enough!" Kisame gritted out, shoving the girl away and tossing a few coins her way before readjusting his pants and saying, "It's a wonder that you can make enough money to eat with _that_ as your expertise."

The girl wanted to say something but simply picked the coins up from the ground and left the room with a huff, whispering, "Damned moors…" When he was sure that he was alone, Kisame went to his desk and brought out a quill and jar of ink, beginning to write down on a piece of parchment,

"'You are invited to a masquerade gala to be held at the mansion of Duke Hoshigaki the Second, of the House of Persimmon. Be prepared to witness the new era of Persimmon Palate's wardrobe and to be amazed. Your humble host,

Duke Kisame Hoshigaki the Second of the House of Persimmon'."

"There," Kisame smiled as he filled out the invitation parchment and called for his oldest servant.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Send a messenger boy to all the richest homes in the city limits. I want them to see my genius and cry out in awe as they peel open their wallets for my wares."

"Yes my lord." The servant bowed, taking the paper. He was about to leave when Kisame called out,

"Hurry back. There is a _special_ preparation that must be made for this affair."

* * *

><p>The night of the masquerade gala quickly arrived, and the staff of Kisame's mansion were working full-time to make sure that everyone who attended was comfortably situated. Colorful costumes and strange masks filled the rooms of the mansion as more and more guests arrived until, finally, the fanfare announced the beginning of the party.<p>

Everyone looked towards the head of the staircase, expecting to see their host but only seeing a man in a blue mask. "Greetings to all of you gracious nobles! I give you all my sincerest thanks for joining us for this grand affair, sponsored by the Persimmon Palate." At that moment, he moved his arm towards a group of people dressed in the new fabric that had just come out from the textile company. "I invite you to eat, drink, and be merry with us tonight. But, alas, I have some unfortunate news…"

Everyone was quiet as they waited for the man to speak.

"The host of this grand affair, Duke Hoshigaki, had to run to remedy a most grave matter out of the country. He pleads for your understanding of why he would be absent for his own party…"

Suddenly, like a wave, a peal of laughter grew amongst the party-goers. Before long, it filled all of them until, finally, one person spoke up, "Thank God!"

"Who would want to see that hideous moor's face anyhow?"

"Just thinking of him ruins my appetite!"

However, unknown to all of them, behind the blue mask Kisame was viciously gritting his teeth as he heard all these callous bastards try to disgrace him behind his back.

As the party wore on, the hidden Duke's mood didn't get any better. He tried to go around, to socialize and make sure that everyone was enjoying themselves. But every time he did, he was greeted by another insult to his usual person. It all peaked, however, when he went to talk to a young figure who was dressed in red with a weasel-mask hiding his face.

"How does this gala find you, kind sir?" Kisame asked. The weasel turned and hummed,

"Quite better than I expected, actually, thanks to that disgusting moor being out of the country."

"Really?" Kisame hid his emotions, just for the other to continue,

"Just thinking of purchasing anything from him makes me sick. But I suppose since it's the king's favorite fashion…" Luckily, he didn't notice the larger man's trembling, so he went on, "He wouldn't even need to _buy_ a mask; if he came here everyone would be in shock from his grotesque face!"

"Yes…" Kisame pursed his lips behind his mask, "Such a rapier wit you have…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, after all from the gala had been removed and cleaned and after he had counted the revenue from the sales, Kisame was slouched in his chair; nursing a bottle of wine as his mind, soul, heart, and body were being clouded over by hate.<p>

People sickened him. They had ever since that fateful day in the school-yard.

"_Disgusting moor."_

Kisame growled in fury, sending the bottle to the ground and holding his head in his hands.

They all needed to pay, he chanted to himself, for their lies, hatred, and ignorance, they would all _pay_!

* * *

><p>"My lord." An old servant spoke up as he entered the library of the mansion where Kisame was reading a book one stormy evening a few more months into the year.<p>

"Yes?"

"You have a guest, my lord," The servant began, "The one who you..?"

"Ah, yes!" The young duke smiled, getting up from his embroidered chair to stand; his silhouette being outlined by the roaring flames of the library fireplace. "Show him in." The old servant bowed and left the room. Kisame had tried everything, it seemed: kindness, education, money, both political and commercial power…

Maybe he was going mad.

But this _had_ to work. He had two scholars scouring all the texts that they could about supernatural bargains with that king of darkness, that ultimate deceiver… He had eventually been led to someone who said that they could grant the Duke a meeting with the trickster. But Kisame was smart, he could very well out-wit some brutish specter.

"My lord…"

The soft call made Kisame frown and turn around, snapping, "What are you doing here, I told you to welcome our guest!" What looked like a young servant quickly transformed into a beautiful figure. He had the slender figure of a woman, his hair was the color of blood, long, and fair, his skin was pearl-pale. The figure gazed upon Kisame with crimson eyes surrounded by charcoal and Kisame couldn't help but look at the figure encased in black silk.

"Lucifer." Kisame smirked, the other smiling,

"Call me Luci," before he strolled into the room and asked, "What business do you have with me?" That made Kisame chuckle,

"Are you not supposed to be all-knowing?", Luci giggling back,

"Aye, but it's more fun to see people begging me. Though I know that _you_ would never do that, my precious Duke." After that, he walked over until he slipped behind Kisame, speaking into his ear, "You want power…" Luci smiled, letting his hands run gently down Kisame's shoulders like soothing, warm waters, "Let me give it to you."

"What would I have to do?" Kisame smiled, "I know damn well that you don't work for free."

"My precious Duke…" Luci cooed, twirling around the blue-haired duke as he spoke, "What is your happiness worth? Surely a few bad memories would be enough."

"Memories?"

"Yes," Luci pressed his body against Kisame's sturdy frame, crimson eyes boring into black as he explained, "I will come back every month to check on you. At every instance, I will require you to give me a sacrifice of an item that is precious to you."

Kisame thought for a moment. Possessions weren't really worth all the much, and if he made this deal, he would have more than enough to give to this creature. "How would we go about this?" Luci smirked, a single fang peeking through his teeth, before he pushed Kisame down into the sitting chair. He pressed their bodies together, whispering a word; an archaic phrase that probably hadn't seen the light of day in millennia. Just hearing it sent a wave of fire through him.

"You would allow me to partake of your body, my precious Duke?" Luci began, carefully undoing Kisame's trousers and releasing the hard erection. "Oh my… Are you sure that you aren't one of mine?" Kisame blushed a bit; he had always been big, but hearing Luci state such was a completely different experience. All of a sudden, he choked as he felt the devil place the lightest of kisses on his cock; licking his lips and quickly going in for more.

"That word I whispered to you has very powerful magic…Upon merely a whisper of that word, you can have _anyone_ your heart and loins desire." Luci lapped a long, sensual line up Kisame's hard member: enjoying the taste and making sure to infuse the man below with some of his power, "With everyone who submits to your whim, your power shall only grow… With people _and_ in commerce…"

Kisame was sure that his mind was spinning. Yes, feeling the mouth, lips, and tongue of the devil on his flesh made his hormones surge in and out of control, but it was also the promises that the red-haired being made to him: those promises of such _power_.

"All you need do," Luci said as he ran his tongue around the crown of Kisame's penis, "Is agree to my little bargain." Kisame wanted more time to think about this, but all rational thought was incinerate when Luci pressed Kisame into his mouth and moved his head down, pushing Kisame's nether regions into a blissful heat and tightness like no other. He couldn't even think to refuse any longer.

"Yes!" He roared out, completion surging through him as he emptied his seed down the devil's throat, sealing their covenant. Luci allowed Kisame to ride out his orgasm, bucking into the red-head's throat until, after nothing was left, Luci pulled away; licking his lips and shuddering in pleasure as he swallowed all remnants of Kisame's cum.

He hadn't felt this in such a long time: Kisame was well-equipped, had the stamina of a demon (usually people would let themselves go with just a touch), and his cum was _delicious_! Luci was smitten, he couldn't deny this man. He walked over to the still-shivering bluenette and placed a small kiss on his temple before whispering, "Sleep my precious Duke. And let my power make way for your new tomorrow…"

* * *

><p>"Mrm…" Kisame groaned, trying to open his eyes before he abruptly sat upright and looked at his body, trying to see if anything was missing. No, it just seemed to be its normal, 'just getting out of bed' look.<p>

"That's strange," The bluenette whispered, getting out of his bed and ringing the bell that sat on the nightstand for assistance.

"Was it all a dream?" He asked himself as a trio of butlers walked in and slowly prepared for his morning necessities.

"Maybe a truly vivid wet-dream…" Kisame hummed as he bathed in his porcelain, golden claw-footed tub.

"But it felt so real." The young Duke sighed as his cloak of the day was draped over his shoulders and he began to walk downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning m'lord." A young girl, a new servant from England, bowed as Kisame sat at the head of the table. "We have a new menu for breakfast today. Would you care to try it or just stick to your regulars?"

"Surprise me." Kisame yawned, holding out a tea-cup.

"Oh, silly me!" The young girl laughed, quickly going over to pour the Duke a cup of freshly brewed tea. As she worked at adding the right ratio of cream to sugar, Kisame found his eyes glued to different features of the girl's body: her bright eyes, soft-looking skin, pink lips, and her breasts that tantalizingly held up her uniform. Just as she reached for one last teaspoon of sugar, Kisame softly spoke,

"Maid?"

"Yes m'lord?"

" -_." _

As soon as Kisame had muttered the word that he remembered from the previous night, the teaspoon fell, with a clatter, to the ground. "Hm?" He looked up and saw what had caused the commotion.

A smile slowly grew on his lips.

* * *

><p>It seemed that if you were wealthy, you found the most random things to do with your free time. That would explain the sounds of clanging swords echoes through the home of one Kakuzu Hoku. He was a retired captain for the Royal Army and spent his days teaching the next generation of soldiers and giving casual swordplay lessons to the noble and rich.<p>

Which explained what Kisame was doing clashing swords with the heavily scarred brunette. The Duke's own blade was forcing Kakuzu back and, after a moment or two of struggle, the brunette had to fall back and call the match.

"You've been getting better," Kakuzu offered, removing his fencing-mask. Kisame nodded as he uncovered his own face,

"Thank you. I suppose that I've had nothing but free time and energy on my hands lately."

"Now Kisame, you shouldn't waste your youth," Kakuzu shook his head, adding, "I myself have almost come to regret my time in the military. But I have my estate, home, and other pleasures to show for it. Speaking of which," He turned towards the doorway and called, "Hidan!"

A few minutes passed before footsteps signaled a new arrival in the room. Kisame looked over to the doorway and saw a young man. His short hair was snow-white and his skin matched it perfectly as did his magenta eyes that had a glint of defiance in them as he spoke up, "Yeah bastard?"

"Watch your tongue boy." Kakuzu grumbled before he turned to Kisame and said, "Allow me to get us some drinks. I would send the boy but he has the balance of a drunken weathervane."

"Go to hell!" Hidan huffed as he walked into the room when Kakuzu walked out. The albino immediately went to clear up anything that had been broken during the spar. While the young man worked, Kisame couldn't tear his eyes away from Hidan's skin, eyes, hair, and body…

"So, you're Kakuzu's latest apprentice?" Kisame asked, smiling as he rested his sword against the wall.

"Yeah," Hidan huffed, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, nothing." The bluenette sighed, his mind already cranking away about all the different shades of pink that his face would turn, all the ways that his lithe body could twist and turn… He licked his lips and, just as Hidan turned to say something (his body language raring for a stream of insults), Kisame smiled and whispered,

"_-."_

All of a sudden, the pieces of glass that Hidan held fell to the floor, shattering even further. The young albino's breathing was ragged as he slowly felt his body go numb, still standing on his feet.

"_What the hell?"_ He screamed in his mind, _"What the fuck is going on here? I can't move!"_

"Hello beautiful." Kisame smirked, sitting down on the lounge-chair that completed the room's decorative-theme. "Could you come over here, please?"

"_Fuck off you moor-bastard and tell me what's wrong with my body!"_ Hidan's mind screamed, and when he looked at the room, he yelled again, _"What the hell did you do to my eyes?"_ In Hidan's point of view, the world had taken on a grey hue; the only thing in color being Kisame's body. He was about to run and find Kakuzu but to his horror his body was walking towards the dark-skinned bluenette, his lips speaking out, "Yes, my lord…"

* * *

><p>"Chianti, pleasantly aged…" Kakuzu said as he carried the verdant-green bottle back to the sparring chamber, "You're in luck my friend, I—"<p>

The bottle fell, glass and red flying everywhere as Kakuzu's face twisted in rage and disgust before he bellowed out, "What in God's name is going on here?"

Kisame, who hadn't appeared to have heard him, was too busy holding Hidan on his waist; effectively keeping their bodies together as he plundered the albino's mouth with hot lips and tongue, Hidan enthusiastically returning the actions. "Kisame!"

"Hm?" Said Duke's eyes looked over and saw Kakuzu standing in the doorway, trembling in fury. He pulled away from the kiss, Hidan whining before he muttered, "My neck."

"Yes my lord." Hidan nodded, his eyes hazy, before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to the Duke's neck before lapping at the dark skin; like a kitten.

"_What the fuck am I doing?"_ Hidan sobbed in his head, _"Why can't I control my fucking body? Stop, damn it!"_

"Oh Kakuzu." Kisame smiled, "Why did you waste such a wonderful drink?"

"Why are _your_ hands on _my_ property?" Kakuzu snapped back, the other humming,

"Oh, you would have to ask this little kitten that of your own volition. You see, the second you left, he took one glance at me and practically submitted himself to me, begging for touch. You should really tend to this kitten more often…" Kisame took Hidan's chin and held him so that he could press a light kiss to the young man's rose lips, before looking back to the brunette in the room, "Kakuzu."

"HIDAN!" Kakuzu roared, stomping his foot to the ground, "Get over here this instant before I beat you to the point that you would wish for death, you whorish little bastard!" Usually a call of that caliber would immediately cause the albino to slink over to him.

But he didn't move. He merely rolled his hips against the Duke's and whispered, "Please, my lord, take me…"

"_No… I didn't mean that!"_ Hidan choked out, trying his hardest to make his body turn towards Kakuzu. How he internally begged, _"Please, you bastard… Hurry over here and save me!"_

"Ungrateful little bastard…" Kakuzu seethed as he watched the albino writhe and moan against Kisame like a bitch in heat.

"_Please… God, please help me…"_

"Get out of my home, Kisame…" Kakuzu narrowed his emerald eyes in Kisame's general direction before Kisame smiled and said,

"Fine.", pushing Hidan off of him and walking out of the room. Once he was gone, Kakuzu stormed towards Hidan and seized the boy's arms, screaming,

"What ails you? Why in God's name were you acting like that?" Hidan only looked towards the door, a dazed look in his eyes, before he heard the main doors of the mansion open.

"My lord!" Hidan screamed, bolting after him and completely passing Kakuzu over, "Please! Don't leave me!"

"_Stop! Where are you going?"_ Hidan yelled to himself and screamed in horror as he saw his body rush after Kisame, leaving Kakuzu's home (and a broken man) behind.

* * *

><p>"You are sure that you will be able to perform what I ask of you?" Kisame spoke as he led two individuals through his manor.<p>

"But of course Duke Hoshigaki," One of the individuals, a red-haired artist named Sasori, reassured the blue-haired Duke, "I can see it now: your grand statue of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty standing in all her glory over your fountain for all to see!"

"Intriguing." Kisame replied, "Then I shall leave you to it." He was about to leave when his eyes looked over to the individual standing behind Sasori. His blonde hair was long, and shined with the brilliance of the sun, his eyes were the hue of periwinkle and he was looking at the mansion in such awe; as if he had never seen such an estate before.

_**Today again, a beautiful figure comes here to visit me…**_

"Oh, forgive him!" Sasori chuckled nervously, rushing over to the blonde and laughing, "He's just my fool of an apprentice, Deidara. Deidara, apologize to the Duke for your foolishness!"

"My apologies, un." The blonde muttered, keeping his eyes averted by the dark-skinned Duke's face. How marvelous it would be, Kisame's mind pondered, to have those periwinkle eyes lost in pleasure. To grip his fingers into those sunshine locks.

"Not a problem at all, Sasori," Kisame smiled, "In fact, if he would like, your apprentice can help me decide on if I should have another sculpture inside the mansion." Deidara's eyes widened before he turned and asked,

"Danna, could I? Please?" Sasori bit his lip, something in his mind telling him to keep Deidara with him… But they hadn't made a sale for months. And with the Duke offering to buy _two_ high-quality statues…

"Go on then," Sasori smiled, "And don't make a fool of yourself." Deidara beamed in joy before Kisame led the way into the mansion's dark halls, leaving Sasori to his estimating.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow!" Deidara's eyes were wide as Kisame gave him a small tour of his home; the blonde had never seen such a large house (Sasori having taken him as an apprentice from a poor family), so he was in plenty of awe.<p>

"You are quite easily amused." Kisame smiled as he walked behind the young blonde. The light was catching on the strands of yellow, beckoning for Kisame to touch.

"So, what were you thinking of for your statue?" Deidara asked. He had an idea for a bust of Poseidon to sit on a pillar in the hall. Abruptly yelped as he felt his hair combed through by large fingers. "Um, excuse me!" He quickly moved down the hall, his hair slipping through Kisame's fingers.

"Hm." The Duke wanted to play a bit, so he let the nervous blonde walk down the hall for a bit before he quickly caught up before using his strength to press the younger up against the nearest wall.

"What the hell are you doing, un?" Deidara screamed, trying his best to thrash against the older male. Kisame could only smile. The fight was always the best part, he was quickly finding out; to feel a body give up all its power trying in to escape from you, but just to have it fall in the end.

Like Hidan. He put up an excellent fight, but he was now slowly beginning to accept his fate.

Which was why Kisame leaned forward and pressed a hot kiss to Deidara's neck before whispering, _"-."_

"_Huh?"_ Deidara gulped, the words only being said in his mind and not out loud, as his vision turned gray. He felt his body turn around when Kisame let go, his mental breathing growing fast as he wondered what was going on; why he couldn't seem to get control of his body. _"He let us go! Run! Move your legs, un!"_ Kisame held out his hand upon seeing the hazy look in the blonde's eyes. Deidara took it, curtseying,

"My lord…"

* * *

><p>"So, Duke Hoshigaki?" Sasori walked into the mansion, dusting his hands from surveying the land for the statue, and was trying to see if his apprentice was giving his current cash-cow any trouble. "I've finished drawing up plans for the statue and I have to say…" He walked into the hall and his copper eyes went wide in disgust before he screamed out his horror.<p>

Kisame was leaning up against the wall, his trousers undone and his hand in Deidara's hair, while his hips gently thrusted his cock into the drooling, hungrily-sucking mouth of Deidara.

The blonde's eyes were lidded and hazy, his face burning rose, as he tried to push Kisame down into his throat further, stroking what he couldn't get in with his sticky fingers.

"Sculptor?" Kisame gritted out, as he made sure that Deidara kept up his actions, "Surely you can't be finished already?"

"Deidara! Have you become no better than a common whore?" Sasori called out, his eyes were tearing up he was so angry, "Stop this madness at once!"

"I _love _that word!" Kisame laughed out, his movements becoming shaky as he felt himself getting close to a release.

"_Danna!"_ Deidara screamed in his mind, _"Sasori, please, help me!"_ He groaned when Kisame held his head steady and called out,

"Guards!"

Sasori flinched when he heard two heavily armored guards came up and grabbed him from behind. "Let go of me! Damn it, unhand me at once!" The redhead screamed as he was being dragged out of the mansion, the last thing that Deidara heard from him being a scream of his name.

* * *

><p>"My lord wishes to purchase some of your best rose bushes." Kisame's old servant was currently speaking to the keepers of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He found it… odd, that Kisame told him to go into the store while he waited in the carriage.<p>

"Of course," The blonde man at the counter nodded before speaking with his wife, "Go tell Ino to bring out the Centifolias that we just cultivated." The woman nodded before she turned around and called out,

"Ino! Come down here!" There was no response. "Ino! Where could that girl be, it's not like her to be lazy… Ino!"

"Never mind with that," The blonde man stated before he went to get the specified bushes. It took longer than expected to get them out to the carriage (because he didn't have the help of his daughter) but he got them there. "I would love to see the look on your lord's face when he sees…"

A feminine squeal of pleasure cut his line of thought.

"Ino!" The blonde man called out, "I swear if you're with that butcher Choji again!" The sound seemed to come from inside that carriage, so he instantly whipped the door open despite the old man's protests. He nearly fainted from the shock of seeing Ino, his only daughter, a young blonde woman, on the lap of Duke Hoshigaki: her legs spread wide, his hands holding her steady as his fingers playing with her open and dripping sex.

_**Look at your smile, your beautiful features. You **_**will **_**become my new wife…**_

"Please…" She panted out as she writhed herself on Kisame's fingers, trying to press them in further. Her face was sweaty and pink as she cried out, "Please, my lord, take me!"

"_Oh God…"_ Ino screamed in her mind, _"What's wrong with me? I'm acting no better than a common whore!"_

"Oh, hello there." Kisame smirked, pulling his working fingers away, sagging with the girl's juices. He stuck one into his mouth and sucked for a moment before commenting, "You even _taste_ like flowers. How is that possible? And you!" His eyes narrowed as he barked out, "Who gave you permission to bother me? Oh, forget it. Amado!"

"Yes sir?" The old servant replied, Kisame tightening his hold on Ino before he spoke,

"Get back to the carriage. We will be taking our business elsewhere." Amado nodded and quickly went to gather the reigns.

"Give me back my daughter!" The shop-owner yelled out, but was left behind as the carriage rushed off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**End part 1! Long. Story is Long, sorry. **

**The word that Luci taught Kisame... I really didn't want to look up my old Latin books, so... Use your imaginations. Read on! Review on each part or else Kisame will find you and force you into his control! **

**Although to some people I don't think that would be a bad thing... Thanks for reading!**

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm…" Kisame hummed one evening as he sat in his office. "They should have something that can let me know… Exactly whose legs I am spreading that evening." He stood, dressed in a blue evening robe, and walked over to where he had a sewing-loom set-up. "Let us see…"

He had always loved to sew, it was one of his few guilty pleasures in life along with playing mind-games and, of course, sex.

It was so relaxing to him that, in no time, he finished the first of what would be many items that he had just gotten an idea for. It was a scarlet garter-belt with black lace on the edges. "Lovely."

"It really is."

At the soft, sensual voice, Kisame whipped around and saw Luci standing there, a sleek black tail coiling about his waist. "Oh, Luci. I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Did you think that I could stay away from you for long," The red-head cooed, settling himself into Kisame's lap and licking his lips when he felt the dark-skinned man's body begin to react, "My precious duke?" Kisame groaned, he didn't know why by Luci could always make his body hot and stand at attention. "It's a silly matter, believe me, but I've come for your monthly payment."

"Oh." Kisame huffed before looking around for a moment. His eyes landed on the grand painting of his late uncle that hung upon the wall. "Would that suffice?" Luci blinked at the painting before smiling, the painting suddenly being licked up by licks of flame.

"You really did not ever like him, did you?" Luci hummed, nuzzling his head into Kisame's neck; gently scratching his fangs against the skin there, causing Kisame to groan as heat shot through his veins.

_**A forbidden pact made with the devil, this power placed in my hands…**_

"My precious Duke…" Luci whispered straight into Kisame's ear, letting a forked tongue tickle against the shell, "Would you share a bed with me?"

"Well, well, well," Kisame chuckled, "What brought this up all of a sudden?" That response had not been what Luci was expecting; the red-head flinched before he quickly removed himself from the bluenette's person and muttered,

"I'll be back in a month," Before he walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

"Eccentric fellow." Kisame stood from his chair, noticing with a grimace that the devil's visit had left him with a bit of a problem. "Damn it… Well," He smiled as he remembered, "Luckily I was a special guest at that wedding a week ago and the bride looked especially stunning. You would think that that pink hair of hers would have contrasted with the fabric, but it actually complemented it very well." Kisame tied his robe as he went back to working on his little private project, the deeply colored garter-belts.

"And then Lord Hyuuga's daughter… Her skin is so pale that even the slightest touch to her, be it nipples or nether-lips, causes her to blush immediately. And she didn't come alone." Kisame's eyes narrowed, his lips curling into a smirk, as he remembered the red-haired boy who had tried to pull the pale-eyed girl away from his clutches.

He finished the last of the garters and he looked upon them before taking them along as he walked out of the office, down the hall, and into what he had affectionately dubbed the 'recreation-hall', all the while laughing,

"_**All those that even look at me are falling enchanted..!"**_

* * *

><p>Kisame, one day out of the week, realized that he hadn't been to visit his company building in a while. "What better time," He asked himself, "Then today when I'm feeling even better than my best?"<p>

Everyone gasped as Kisame walked through the aisles, analyzing what they were working on and seeing how much of their ethic they were putting into each stitch…

"Get out." He gently told one old woman, having her escorted from the premises. Kisame walked along, firing anyone who didn't seem to be working as hard as he thought they should. He finally stopped by a woman who was trying her hardest to take in a dress that had been sent back to them.

She gasped and turned to Kisame when she sensed that he had been watching her for some time, thinking that he was going to fire her. She begged, "Please… Please Duke, I need this job more than you know…" But Kisame's eyes simply ran down her body.

She had just had a son, don't ask him how he knew, and her breasts were still heavy and tender from producing milk for the babe. Her dark, wavy hair and red colored eyes screamed of gypsy blood. "Please…" She whispered. Kisame looked at her from half-lidded eyes before he decided,

"Come to my mansion at 9 of the evening. And Kurenai?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Come alone."

* * *

><p>Kurenai was scared, first and foremost, as that very evening she was being led through the dark halls of Duke Hoshigaki's estate. "I'm doing this for my son," She whispered to herself in a desperate ploy to keep the insecurities away. So she walked…<p>

And walked, her eyes carefully whipping around her in silent paranoia.

The only sounds in the hall being the footsteps of Amado leading Kurenai into the darkness.

Darkness always has a way of making time seem slower than it actually is; it felt like hours before Amado stopped a couple doors away from a door that had a light behind it. "This is where I stop, miss. The Duke is waiting behind that door."

"Thank you." Kurenai nodded and quickly went to the specified door, gulping a bit before she finally shoved the door open.

Her red eyes were wide as she took in what had to be the most luxurious room she had ever seen. Silk sheets of blues, blacks, golds, and reds draped over the walls, whereas cushions and mattresses that looked sinfully soft lay carefully tossed about the room.

"Master Hoshigaki?" She called out, making her way through the large room. Candles led her down a long path until she gasped upon hearing a strange noise.

A moan. And it was close.

She quickly turned her head and saw a young woman, her long navy hair moving about as her body thrashed and shivered; one hand playing with her breast, the other furiously moving over her clitoris and nether-lips.

"Lady Hinata of the Hyuugas?" Kurenai gasped, how in God's name was such a timid girl from the most reclusive families here performing such lewd, filthy acts. Hinata's pale eyes opened up only a bit, looking up at Kurenai; her mind whispering,

"_Please… whoever you are… Get help… please…"_ But Kurenai was locked in such astonish that she walked backwards and had to stop herself from tripping over what seemed to be two more bodies. It turned out to be Ino, the florist's daughter, and Sakura, bride-to-be of Officer Lee of the King's new army, in a bed together; the latter still in her wedding gown as she was kissed and her body caressed by the blonde.

Finally, Kurenai looked up ahead to the front of the room and saw her employer sitting in a grand sitting chair with a young albino on one side, a pretty blonde on the other, and a red-head sitting by his lap.

"Kurenai, welcome." Kisame smiled, still petting Gaara's head, "I'm glad that you made it here safely. Welcome to my recreational hall. Isn't it beautiful?"

"What is this?" Kurenai screamed, "Who are you to do this type of thing and why did you call me?" Kisame chuckled before stating,

"My flowers… Tell Ms. Kurenai a little about myself." Hidan nodded, ruby eyes glazed over, before stating,

"_**With the power to charm all lovely creatures…"**_

_**"This man holds them prisoner in his dark abode…"**_,

Deidara added falling to his knees, kissing Kisame's knuckles as if in worship. Gaara almost purred out,

"_**Brings one by one all the fair ones that he likes…"**_

Before the girls in the room finished,

_**"Building up his harem~!"**_

Kurenai choked as she looked at all those in the room, noticing for the first time the garter-belts on their thighs: Hidan's scarlet, Deidara's periwinkle, Ino's yellow, Sakura's pink, Hinata's dark blue, and Gaara's mahogany.

"Are you married, Kurenai?" Kisame asked, allowing his hand to rub up and down Deidara's back. Kurenai immediately tried to run out of the room, she was still pretty young, she could find work somewhere else!

Suddenly, her ankle was seized, forcing her to the floor. She coughed out from the impact and tried to turn around, seeing that it was Sakura and Ino who had grabbed her and were keeping her steady as Kisame took a leisurely stroll over to the fallen woman.

Every footstep was akin to the tolling of a funeral bell, firm absolute. Finally, Kurenai's arm was seized, her body turned over to face the Duke; his dark skin and evil smirk making him look like a demon.

"Please, let me go! Let me go!" Kurenai screamed as her chin was seized, making her look into Kisame's eyes as he whispered,

"_-."_, and then Kurenai felt it; all control of her body lost to this man.

"_No…"_ She sobbed in her mind.

* * *

><p>"Yes my lord, yes~!" Hidan screamed out as he lifted and lowered his body onto Kisame's member, effectively riding the Duke into spiraling pleasure. Kisame's eyes took in Hidan's aroused state, his skin glowing red in pleasure. He used his own strength to pull the albino down, relishing in the scream of ecstasy that he received.<p>

"_Oh God…"_ Hidan shuddered mentally, _"Not even Kakuzu was able to make me feel this way… What is this? I feel my mind going… blank…"_

_**The taste of lust that hid poison, the pleasure of the blade upon skin…**__**  
><strong>_

"Ah~! Ahn…" Deidara screamed, his nude body resting on his hands and knees as Kisame thrusted into him from behind. "My lord… Harder, please~!" Deidara moaned out and squealed out when the Duke granted his request, pulling on his sunshine hair so that they could share a hot, wet kiss.

"_What's going on?"_ Deidara whimpered, _"It feels amazing… But this is horrifying! Do I want this? I can't think, un!"_

_**Blood and sweat mixed together, turn before long into drops of purple**__**…  
><strong>_

"Strip." Kisame commanded as Kurenai stood in front of his bed. With red eyes clouded over by the malevolent forces that Kisame now controlled, Kurenai slowly removed her simple dress and the undergarments that kept Kisame's eyes from devouring her body with his eyes as he would soon in the flesh.

_**Once the clothes come off, there's no return to reality.**_

* * *

><p>In the local tavern of the city, which was getting more and more business by the day it seemed, you could see someone posting up a parchment. It read:<p>

_**Serial disappearances in the area of Asmodin – Official Missing Persons List, Vol. 1**__**  
><strong>__**Hidan Shiroi: Weaponry Apprentice**__**  
><strong>__**Deidara Azumoji: Sculptor's Assistant**__**  
><strong>__**Ino Yamanaka: Florist**__**  
><strong>__**Sakura Haruno: Apothecary Apprentice**__**  
><strong>__**Hinata Hyuuga: Housewife, daughter to the Hyuuga Household**__**  
><strong>__**Kurenai Sarutobi: Seamstress**_

_**Gaara Sabaku: House Servant to the Hyuuga Household**_

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Kisame asked his loyal servant as the old man handed him a piece of paper.<p>

"The King is holding a bear-fight this evening and has invited you to attend." Amado replied, trying not to look at the group of women and young men tending to the Duke as he soaked in his large, claw-footed tub. Kisame sighed,

"Oh, that reminds me!" Kisame gave a nervous chuckle as he reached underneath the water and pulled up the head of a young man with long, grey hair. "So sorry Kabuto."

"Think nothing of it—" He was interrupted by coughs as his lungs tried to get air, "My lord."

"_Just let me go…"_ Kabuto thought, _"Please! Just let me go!"_

* * *

><p>"My precious Duke?" Luci's voice echoed out before Kisame felt a weight on his shoulders.<p>

"Has it really been a month already?" Kisame smiled before holding up a golden frame that held a small painting of…

"Oh, how adorable!" Luci cried out as he looked at the visage of a younger Kisame. He allowed himself a few moments of looking at it before the frame went up in smoke.

_**My old portraits were burned to ashes; I abandoned my past self,**__**  
><strong>__**I want to forget those vile faces that ridiculed and laughed at me…**_

Luci's eyes raked over Kisame's form before he asked, "Is there a function that I haven't been informed of?"

"The king is a fan of blood-sport," Kisame explained before chuckling, "I think that he's trying to be like the old emperors of Rome."

"You have to let me tag along!" Luci pouted, moving so that Kisame could see his pleading face. "Please~?" Kisame wondered for a bit before he shrugged his shoulders,

"What the hell? I can't deny a beautiful face." Luci squealed like a school-aged girl before he stated,

"Okay then, I'll go with you under your shadow and then I'll join in the party…"

* * *

><p>"Like so!" Luci whispered, dressed in a red suit to accompany Kisame's blue. They had gotten to the King's castle in good time, so they were standing beside the buffet-table, watching the other nobles coming through the main doors. After a few announcements of people arriving, Luci leaned over and whispered to Kisame, "I'm noticing a distinct lack of wives and daughters, my precious Duke." When Kisame merely smirked, Luci licking over his teeth with a forked tongue, "You've been more than busy, I see. I'm glad." Then, the crier announced,<p>

"Master Fugaku and his son, Duke Itachi, of the Uchiha house." Kisame gasped as he looked at the staircase and saw the young figure that had stolen his heart and crushed it in one fell swoop so many years ago.

Itachi Uchiha stood, with the slender figure of a dancer, the beauty and wisdom of Athena, dressed in blacks and reds that seemed to fit him perfectly.

Kisame had found it. The one thing that he was sure that he made this deal with Luci for.

"My precious duke?" Luci whistled, waving his hand in front of Kisame's eyes before the bluenette turned to him. Luci stole a glance as Itachi walked into the main floor of the festivities, women already flocking to him. "Oh." The devil huffed, "He's the one from your childhood… And your fantasies…" Kisame frowned, trying to forget the times that Kisame had partaken of Luci's body and he had actually called out the Uchiha's name. "You want him don't you?"

"..Yes." Kisame nodded, taking another glass of wine to clear his throat as he said so. Luci smiled a funny little smile before he stated,

"I have a plan. Just a small, simple plan. But if you go through with it, I think we'll _both_ end up with what we want. Are you up for it?" Kisame thought for a moment before he nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Itachi was not amused. Well, to tell the truth, he was never amused. He never enjoyed anything, besides reading and the hunt, and he never really liked to be around people asides from his brother. And was Sasuke here to accompany him?<p>

No!

Because said younger brother just got married and completely forgot about Itachi. So now, Itachi was taking out any and all aggravation in him by lashing out at any of the extremely shallow women who dared try and approach him –

"It's Duke Uchiha!" One woman screamed as she rushed onto the Uchiha's back and actually managed to kiss the back of his neck before Itachi shoved her away.

"Stupid whore! Do you even _have_ a brain?" Itachi yelled, but the red-haired woman merely laughed before she quickly walked away, becoming lost in the crowd. "Damn it." Itachi hissed, rubbing the back of his neck, "She better not have had anything."

Itachi soon decided that maybe a drink would help him calm down.

"Wine. White." He gritted out to one of the waiters, the poor fool tripping over himself to get the brunette his beverage. While he waited for his drink, he allowed his head to rest on the counter, trying to drown everything out.

"Rough night?" The deep, coarse voice from next to him caused Itachi to turn and immediately roll his eyes,

"It just got 'rougher' after seeing your face. What is a filthy moor like you doing here?" Kisame didn't even flinch, he remembered that when talking to an Uchiha, you could easily expect ten and twenty insults before actually getting anywhere. And _God_, if they weren't the grandest bigots in the world.

"How are you enjoying the evening?" Kisame asked.

"Why are you talking to me?" Itachi answered.

"I am admiring your clothes, what fabric are they?"

"Nothing by Persimmon Palate, I can assure you."

"Enjoying the festivities?"

"I wonder if they would allow for you to be thrown to the bears…"

"You look stunning tonight."

"And you look like the bad end of a mule." Finally, Kisame downed the remainder of his wine and gave the waiter back the glass before he nodded,

"Enjoy your evening… Duchess." Itachi immediately blushed, turning his to Kisame and emitting all sorts of choice insults, not noticing that Kisame had muttered something else before he had left.

* * *

><p>"Father, please don't drag me to anymore of those God-awful parties…" Itachi yawned as he was currently in his father's study, Fugaku going over numbers and Itachi's mother Mikoto doing needle-point.<p>

"Well, I would take your brother but ever since he married the young Duchess of Foxes, he hasn't been around that often."

"That reminds me!" Mikoto smiled, setting aside her hobby and stating, "Your cousin Tobi has returned from his trip to China, so I have sent for your brother to join us for a formal dinner tomorrow!" Itachi immediately groaned when his cousin's name was mentioned, surely he was going to be pestered by the younger Uchiha's energetic behavior.

"I'm heading to bed for the evening," Itachi explained before he respectfully dodged out of the room and quickly made his way to bed. His servants quickly dressed him in one of his favorite night-gowns (a long, red number with a weasel embedded onto the side) and he soon lay down in his large, four-poster bed.

His eyes, after thirty minutes of reflecting on what had happened that evening, drifted closed and he was soon falling into the world inherited by the sandman of lore.

* * *

><p>It was so dark… But he could hear footsteps.<p>

Laughing too. So malicious.

Itachi wished that he could sleep, but those footsteps… along with the sensation of movement…

"_What in the deepest pits of hell?"_ He hissed in his head before he felt his eyes open before he could take in his surroundings. What he saw, however, made him gasp mentally. It was like having an out of body experience, he saw his body walking down the darkened courtyard of his home, in nothing but his night-clothes.

"_What kind of sorcery-? Get back inside! Why aren't you paying me any attention?"_ But Itachi's body went on, his eyes lidded as he walked through the night. He soon made it to the iron gates that kept the common-folk out and, with a few unclasping movements, the simple barrier opened for him.

"Okay then, just one more chapter…" In the library of the Uchiha Estate, a young man with short black hair and glasses that emphasized his wide brown eyes, Tobi Uchiha was trying his hardest to get his writing exercises for the day completed. "Plato was the first philosopher to state that…" He trailed off when he heard the gates to the Estate clank open. He rushed to the window and blinked in surprise as he saw Itachi walking away from the grounds of Uchiha Estate. "Itachi?"

The younger Uchiha couldn't risk waking his Aunt and Uncle (they were already weary of inviting him to their home in the first place), so he decided to do the proper thing and follow Itachi. There was something in the older Uchiha's gait that… wasn't normal.

* * *

><p>"My dear Uncle…" Kisame toasted to air as he downed a glass of red wine, "Did you ever think that I would grow to be like this? In charge of your quickly expanding capital and with more than enough pretty items to keep me company?" At the moment, Kisame was having his feet massaged in the finest oils and by an older blonde woman, her heavy bust shifting in her small bodice, and a bluenette woman was trimming his hair.<p>

"But I don't know…" Kisame sighed as he gazed into the roaring flames of the fireplace, "What could be missing? I should feel as though I have it all but… Gah!" He forced the two women away and walked towards the fire, having a moment to himself. "Am I going mad? I have it all yet I still yearn!" So entangled in his thoughts, Kisame didn't notice the new figure that had walked into the room. "Damn!" Kisame barked out, blindly reaching his arm out his arm and bringing the first body he reached close to his own, pressing lips together in a punishing kiss. His eyes were blinded by rage, but he did notice that the mouth he was plundering his tongue into had a distinctly sweet taste to it. When he finally pulled away and allowed himself to think, he gasped at the figure that stood before him.

_**I kiss the lovely face as I embrace him,**__**  
><strong>__**He was the childhood friend that made a fool out of me…**_

"Itachi?" He whispered in disbelief, allowing his eyes to run all over Duke Uchiha's figure. The brunette's eyes were dazed but they kept up with Kisame's movements as he smiled,

"My lord."

"_Lord? LORD? How _dare_ he?"_ Itachi seethed in his mind, _"I care not what kind of sorcery makes this possible, this disgusting moor will pay… Even if he must be burnt at the stake for his actions!"_ Kisame was still in a bit of a shock. In an effort to make sure he was seeing reality, he walked around Itachi once, twice, combed his fingers through raven locks, gently brushed the feather-soft skin of his hand, and finally just _stared_. _"Why won't he stop…"_ Itachi asked, but his mind trailed off in a gasp of shock upon seeing the figure that quietly appeared behind Kisame: the devil, the ultimate deceiver himself.

"Rape him! Torture him! Destroy him! Make him suffer for all those years of insults and pain! You have the power to do so now, my precious Duke!" Luci leered as he whispered all sorts of horrible thoughts into Kisame's ear. But the Duke merely waited for a moment before he took Itachi's hand and gently led him down the hall. "Wait!" Luci called out, "What are you doing?"

What Kisame was doing was taking Itachi to a simple chair and calling for two of his flowers to bring him a few items: perfumes, hairbrushes, pins, a short dress, and a red and white garter-belt.

"_What the hell do you plan to do with those?"_ Itachi thought, though Kisame of course couldn't hear him. The dark-skinned Duke carefully removed Itachi's clothes and not being able to do anything to stop it was torturing enough, but being forced to see Kisame practically devouring him with his eyes was unbearable. Itachi could feel as the silken fabric of the short white dress was pulled over his figure, and shivered as his hair was gently brushed back and a few pins inserted here and there to keep an alluring design. A few sprays of perfume and Kisame stood back and admired his work.

Nothing he could have ever done would have made Itachi look more beautiful than he already did, but Kisame was feeling his loins begin to long for the pale beauty that sat before him. He didn't know, but there were two sets of eyes watching him: a strange red and black pair that disappeared when a brown pair widened upon seeing Kisame try to lean forward for a kiss, a gasp filling the air.

"Hm?" Kisame pulled away before calling out, "Who's there? I know that you're hiding, so no use in refusing it!" It took a moment before the intruder stepped from his hiding place.

"_Tobi! Thank God! Now make yourself useful for once and go get help!"_ But Tobi gulped before stating,

"Let my cousin go, kind sir."

"'Kind sir'?" Kisame smiled as he snapped his fingers, Itachi instantly beginning to crawl onto him, kissing whatever bit of skin he could get to; rubbing a teasing hand over his tenting crotch, "That's a new one. Itachi, who is this?" Itachi kissed Kisame's cheek once more before looking ahead and giving a dizzy smile,

"My cousin Tobi, my lord. He just came back from abroad…"

"Itachi!" Tobi gasped in shock. How could Itachi just give up information like that? "Come on, we have to go home!"

"My lord," Itachi whispered, completely ignoring Tobi, "I wish to taste you. Can I?" Kisame smirked, petting the older brunette's head,

"But of course, I could never deny you. But…" He looked towards Tobi, "Shouldn't we invite your cousin to join in the fun?" Itachi's mind immediately tried to scream,

"_Run Tobi!"_, but it was too late as Kisame had already whispered,

"_-."_, causing Tobi's body to stiffen; his eyes to go hazy as he walked towards the blue-haired man and sat himself at his knees. Itachi joined his cousin on the floor, gently undoing Kisame's pants.

"_God, if you have any mercy…"_ Itachi prayed, begging for his body to stop. Kisame's cock was finally freed, Itachi immediately sealing his lips around the dripping head to prevent any of the nectar from falling to the floor.

"_No…"_ Tobi whimpered in his head as his body moved to lave his tongue over Kisame's testicles, _"Tobi's supposes to be married soon… He can't do… this…"_

Kisame had fallen too far deep into the rabbit-hole: his child-hood love _and_ said love's adorable cousin? If he was going mad, he _never_ wanted to be sane again!

* * *

><p><em><strong>From a certain day, people from all over the country…<strong>_

It had become no secret that strange things were going on in the countryside. Families had begun hiring guards and buying dogs to protect their young sons and daughters. Some of those who were being kidnapped were from all sorts of lives: royal, noble, or otherwise. So you couldn't be too careful.

_**One by one, they became lost without notice…**_

Even some royals from foreign families were disappearing from their homes after visiting this city.

_**Some were wives; some lost their sons and daughters…**_

One afternoon, the door to Duke Hoshigaki's mansion slammed open as someone forced their way through. His wild, black hair and furious black eyes completed the menacing figure of Zabuza Momochi, the son of the late Hoshigaki who had to change his last name while in exile. But he had come to see what had been done with the fortune and capital that rightfully belonged to him.

And he didn't come alone.

"Haku!" He shouted, a pretty young male with long, brown hair walked through the doors upon hearing his husband's call.

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay here while I try to find my _dear_ cousin and knock some sense into him. Understood?"

"Yes." Haku nodded, standing by the door as Zabuza went further into the mansion.

Zabuza gritted out as he tried to walk through the mansion. This place had become more of a maze since he had last been here. Maybe it was Kisame's fault. But he did see a beacon of hope: a door that had been cracked open and what sounded like voices coming from behind it.

"Found you at last, dear…" Zabuza's eyes went wide as his announcement died out, "Cousin?"

Kisame was sitting in a long chair, simply looking smug as Haku writhed, panted, and screamed in his lap from the pleasure of having Kisame's fingers in his dripping hole.

"Cousin Zabuza!" Kisame called over, "Simply a pleasure to see you again! And to meet the lovely Haku here…"

"Harder~!" Haku screamed, trying to get Kisame's fingers in more, "Please, more my lord!"

"He seems to be enjoying himself," Kisame smiled, "Haku, how do you feel?" The fair male replied, a face stained rose.

"Never have I felt such amazing pleasure! Without it I would die, I know it! Please, take me!" Kisame chuckled, kissing Haku's neck,

"Who would I to be to deny such a face. Guards!" Zabuza choked as he was being pulled away from the room, being forced to leave his wife behind. He was unable to see the torrents of tears that Haku cried in his mind as he was deftly penetrated.

_**And they didn't know what to do…**_

* * *

><p>"Nya! Oh God, my lord…" Tobi screamed out as he was forcibly taken from behind, "Please, use Tobi more!" Kisame picked up the pace a bit, causing Tobi to scream as his mind begged,<p>

"_Please stop! Please, God above, make him stop!"_

_**The tone of libido dyed in darkness; a decadent, infinite passion…**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop this madness at once!"<em> Itachi yelled in his head, praying for his body to push Kisame away. True, he could say that Kisame didn't try anything funny since the night when he was first taken here against his will.

But that was all changing faster than he could take in as the blue-haired Duke slowly removed his clothes, kissing every patch of skin as it was revealed to him. Luci was sitting on the edge of the bed, wanting to witness the exact second when Kisame would break Itachi's spirit. However, just when Kisame moved the dress from the brunette's legs…

"This must be a joke." Kisame frowned upon seeing the golden chastity-belt surrounding Itachi's privates. Luci walked over and, after a moment of examining, muttered,

"Move.", gently pushing Kisame away as he scratched along the belt's frame-work.

"_Try your hardest you two…"_ Itachi allowed himself a moment of superiority, _"But my father had this belt made for me by the highest priest in the city. You'll never be able to—"_

_Crack!_

"There we go!" Luci smiled as the golden belt crumbled away like rusted metal. Itachi was sure that if he had control of his body, he would be hyperventilating in horror,

"_How? The priest we found-!"_

"_Has raped three altar-boys and is a repeat customer of the back-alleys of this city,"_ Luci's voice answered, but in the brunette's head. _"He was no purer than your body will be after all of this…"_

With all barriers gone, Kisame's eyes drank in Itachi's body: his skin shivering yet blushing from the proximity between their bodies, his dark eyes at half-mast before the slim figure leaned forward and with a quiet whisper of,

"My lord.", kissed the other to start their passionate coupling.

_**Illusions, the understanding of everything; I am no longer a person…**__**  
><strong>_

Passing the bedroom-chamber of Duke Hoshigaki, as foolish an action as that would have been, you would have heard the screams of unadulterated lust coming from the younger of the two inhabitants.

"Ah… Ah..!" Itachi screamed, his hand holding onto Kisame's hair as the older male forced shocks of pleasure through his body using only his fingers on his thighs and his tongue rimming around the sensitive skin of the brunette's anus. With every lick and caress, Itachi felt himself unraveling from the pleasure.

"_I can't… I can't resist him anymore…"_ Itachi whimpered in his mind, _"I've tried praying, God won't hear me, I've tried crying, but that's been in vain… But for what?"_ Itachi whimpered when he felt Kisame move his mouth away but was soon keening in lust as two large fingers began to stretch his entrance. _"He's hideous… He's disgusting… But he moves his fingers in such a way… He makes love like a god…"_ Each intrusion of the fingers, every time they rubbed against his inner walls, caused more and more honey to flow from the tip of Itachi's arousal to the point when, finally, Itachi begged; not knowing were the spell began and his actual whim ended,

"Please take me…", To which Kisame gave a soft smile and kissed his thigh before saying,

"It would be my pleasure." Kisame could hardly believe that the person who had been on his mind for these many years, the same person who wanted him dead or worse, was now spreading his legs for his touches. "Breathe beloved." Kisame whispered before locking Itachi's legs behind his back and held his erect member against Itachi for a moment, just a moment to reassure that this was all real, before pressing in; Itachi's screams creating the most beautiful chorus of music that had ever embraced his ears.

_**Doing depravities in defiance of God, this is the night of madness I wished for…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Not much to say here... Read and review on my friends! **_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

The life of the city Asmodin had taken a dim, subdued air. No one dared even go outside if it wasn't necessary. The highest sources of the depression was from the noble families.

Sasuke Uchiha had been forced to take up residence in his parent's estate once again because of his older brother's disappearance. Luckily his newly wed 'wife', Naruto, wasn't too upset by the situation.

However, listening to his mother sob on and on about the loss of her oldest son soon becoming grating to Sasuke's ears and heartbreaking to the young 'Duchess' of Foxes.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered to his husband as they were sitting through afternoon tea sponsored by one of the Uchiha's business associates.<p>

"Naruto, what have I said about talking at these things?" Sasuke whispered back, "Just sit there and look pretty." Naruto pouted a bit at that, taking a nibble from his cookie plate. He knew that Sasuke loved him, he just wished that 'business Sasuke' and 'private Sasuke' could mingle together in a nice bar from time to time.

"Just answer me this then," Naruto whispered again, hiding his lips behind a cup of tea, "Have you decided to just abandon the search for your brother?"

"Not this again!" Sasuke nearly choked, gathering some unwanted stares that he had to dismiss. "Naruto, Itachi will be fine! I told you not to fall into all this hype about the missing people and that moor Duke."

"But what if he is being trapped by Duke Hoshigaki?" The blonde really was not backing down on this, "We have to help him!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke gritted out, "I forbid you to talk of this matter any further!" Both of them were silent for a moment afterwards before Naruto grabbed his wallet and gently excused himself, saying that he was feeling a bit faint. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, about to follow. But Naruto simply replied,

"I'm taking a carriage home, Sasuke. I'll see you when you get back to the Estate.", before walking out down the hall.

* * *

><p>Asmodin was such a big city. The houses were no exception as it took Naruto 10 minutes just to get to the outer gate of the house he was at. Blue eyes carefully looked around before hailing a carriage to stop.<p>

"Where to?" The driver asked as Naruto carefully stepped inside. The blonde took one last glance towards the house he had just left before stating,

"Hoshigaki Manor."

* * *

><p>Naruto's family bred foxes, you see, so he knew that the way to make peace with someone was to simply be kind and sociable to them. And he would not let the notion of Itachi and Tobi being in this dark mansion go to waste.<p>

He had so many friends who had disappeared recently: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata… He knew they were here, they had to be. And he was going to convince Duke Hoshigaki to release them.

* * *

><p>A trail of red, sticky juices slowly trailed down a moonlight pale chest as a halved strawberry moved across it. In the Recreation Room, Itachi whimpered and shivered as Kisame drenched him in the cool, sweet liquids before leaning down to drink them off.<p>

"_God, how can you allow this?"_ Itachi whispered in his mind, even though he knew that with every lick and sip he was becoming more and more accepting of his position. When he felt a tongue at his nipple, his eyes rolled back for a second, allowing him a glimpse of the devil in the room; Luci's eyes burning with more than hellfire.

"_Heh…"_ Itachi couldn't believe that he could have a sliver of laughter in this hell, but he could not believe it, _"Heh heh… Is he jealous? Of me? I'm so beautiful that it makes Lucifer himself cringe into himself from experiencing the green-eyed monster?" _

"_Quiet your filthy mouth!"_ Luci hissed inside the brunette's mind, _"He'll soon tire of you, like all the others, and then he'll come back to be embraced by my arms…"_

"_You keep thinking that,"_ Itachi sighed, _"Old fool."_ Luci stood up from his chair, about to go over and singe the hairs right from Itachi's head when there was a knock at the door.

"My lord?" It was Amado. Kisame growled out as he was interrupted from his activity,

"What?"

"There is a guest for you at the door: The Duchess of Foxes is asking for an audience with you."

"_Naruto?"_ Itachi asked, unheard of course, but Kisame simply smiled; licking a bit of strawberry juice from his lip.

"Alright then," The bluenette sighed, snapping his fingers. A young teenager with lavender-shaded hair walked up and handed him a robe. "Let's see what the young Duchess wants, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Despite his mission for coming here, Naruto did find himself intrigued by the décor of the mansion. He was looking at a statue of a hydra, the intricate gem-scales shining in the dim lighting, when…<p>

"Are you a fan of the arts, Duchess of Foxes," Naruto turned and saw Kisame walking towards the center of the parlor, "Or does mythology suit your taste better?" The young blonde gulped a bit. Even though the other man looked at ease, unthreatening, there was still something unsettling about his presence.

"I'm not here to really talk about either." Naruto explained before adding, "I have come to ask if you know of the whereabouts of the missing Asmodians." Kisame merely sat down on the sofa, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Would you like a seat?"

"Yes, thank you." Naruto nodded, taking a seat next to the Duke. Kisame took another glass from the table and was about to offer a glass when Naruto asked,

"Where are Itachi and Tobi Uchiha?"

"This wine is truly delectable…" Kisame hummed, holding a glass up and admiring its color in the light. Naruto had had enough of being ignored; he stood up and planted his feet upon the floor.

"I demand you release Itachi and Tobi this instant!"

The room was silent. Silence, that rare luxury that only the rich and wealthy can afford –

"Let go of me! My husband will see you hanged for this!" Naruto screamed as Kisame used his body weight to keep them both pressed to the couch. The blue-haired Duke merely chuckled before he, quietly, moved his thumb to the young blonde's lips: wiping away the make-up that had been applied.

"If you are married, then who made you up as a whore?" Kisame spoke silently as he wiped away the majority of Naruto's make-up, speaking nonchalantly as he did, "I prefer those in my company to be as natural as can be allowed. All those creams, masks, and dyes disgust me so; just man's further ploys to be fake."

"I'll kill you, I swear to God, I'll kill you!"

"'God'?" Kisame asked. Naruto watched as Kisame's shoulders trembled a bit before he threw his head back in a grand peal of laughter. Naruto could only watch on, his eyes wide in horror, as Kisame leaned in and smiled, "This is _my_ Domain, Duchess, there is no _God_ here but me!" He then cackled out the word that Luci taught him, devouring the sight as Naruto's blue eyes clouded over. "There. You're much better quiet."

"_Oh God…"_ Naruto whimpered in his mind as he felt the bottom of his dress being pushed up to his waist, _"What is he doing?"_ His body shivered in unfamiliar sensations as he felt the blue-haired duke rubbing his hands against the skin of his legs before he found his legs quickly spread apart and a body pressing up against his backside. _"No… Please, God, no!"_

* * *

><p>"Damn that wife of mine…" Sasuke whispered to himself as he was being driven back to Uchiha Estate. "But I suppose that as long as he went home early, he should have no qualms of staying up a bit late."<p>

Sasuke loved his wife more than anything else. He thanked God every day that Naruto was given the title 'Duchess of Foxes', that way his parents couldn't complain in the least about the young blonde's blood not being 'blue' enough.

Not soon enough for his liking, Sasuke found himself stepping through the main doors of Uchiha Estate. "Naruto…" He called out, listening for the voice or footsteps of his beloved. "I'm home! And you have some explaining to do for leaving me at that God-forsaken tea-party!"

There was no response.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, walking through the hallway. He gasped in relief when he heard footsteps from ahead and quickened his step. "You have a lot to answer to for ignoring me, Naru—"

The only person in the hallway was a young maid who was cleaning the curtains, but that didn't deter Sasuke from running forward and seizing the girl's arm, yelling,

"Where's my wife?"

"The Duchess of Foxes?" The girl whimpered, eyes wide from shock and pain, "No one knows, he hasn't been home since he left with you this morning!"

Sasuke felt that, in that moment, his heart sank to the marble floor beneath his feet.

* * *

><p>Against his parents' wishes, Sasuke had hired ten detectives to find the location of his beloved. However, each and every one came back with the same lead. So that's why fate found Sasuke trudging through the seedier parts of Asmodin as he tried to locate a certain building. Looking to the paper in his hands, he double-checked the information on the slip and narrowed his eyes at the sight of a tavern hidden in the back-alley.<p>

Sasuke strolled in, his eyes having to shift to the darkness of this place. He could sense other figures here, but he paid them no heed as he went straight for the counter.

"I was told that I could learn more about the disappearances of Asmodin here," Sasuke asked the bartender, "But all that I'm seeing are a bunch of sad drunks."

"Ay," The bartender replied, "But in these drunks, you will find what you are looking for."

"What are you spouting?"

"For you see," The old man flipped a switch that caused more oil to flow to the lamps around the room. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he saw the inhabitants of the tavern. They were from all walks of life, royalty, peasants, nobles, soldiers, merchants, and more, and they had all had the life sucked right out of them. Sasuke's horror intensified when he began to recognize some of the faces.

"The crown prince of Germany! Officer Lee of the Royal Army! The second prince of Spain! Dukes Hyuuga, Momochi, and Kurosuki?" The navy-haired Uchiha rushed to the table that had the last three nobles sitting around it, the eldest half-heartedly nursing a mug of ale. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You still don't know?" Zabuza laughed without mirth, turning to Raiga who looked as if he had been sobbing for three weeks straight. "I would ask him to tell you, but he's practically lost his mind in grief."

"Ranmaru…" Raiga rocked himself back in forth, "Please come back to me…" Sasuke deftly took a step towards Neji, who explained,

"The devil has set up house in Asmodin, Sasuke…" His pale eyes looked up at the navy-haired noble, "And apparently he has taken the guise of that bastard moor Hoshigaki!"

"The textile merchant?" Sasuke asked, confused, "But what do the disappearances have to do with—"

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside the tavern, Neji gritting out, "That damned dog-breeder is at it again!", before rushing out the door. Sasuke, along with many others, followed him and saw a small army of men marching towards Hoshigaki Manor: led by a young man with scruffy, dog-like hair.

Sasuke could only follow close behind as everyone marched along the road until they arrived at the outer gate of Duke Hoshigaki's mansion. "Kiba!" Neji called out, "Get back here or you're going to get yourself killed!" But Kiba wasn't paying any attention; his mind had been filled with rage and the determination to get his sweetheart Hinata back home safely.

"HOSHIGAKI!" He yelled out, rushing forward and seizing two of the gate bars in his hands: shaking them as he shouted, "Get out here you devil-moor! Come and relinquish control of your captives or face your death!"

The rage of the dog-breeder was filling the others and soon, dozens were surging forward, trying to pull the gate down. Sasuke faltered back a bit at the scene; all of these furious, distressed men charging these gates like animals. He flinched when the sky rumbled, clouds bringing a heavy storm.

The rioting continued before the doors of the mansion creaked open, the sound echoing throughout the city. "What is all this raucous noise?" That call came from the man of the hour, Kisame Hoshigaki. The dark-skinned man was currently shirtless with only a loose pair of evening pants on his legs, two fair figures on either side of him: two figures that Sasuke knew all too well.

"Itachi! Naruto!"

Sasuke was ignored as Itachi smiled and pressed a kiss to Kisame's cheek, Naruto rubbing a hand across the Duke's bare chest.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, trying to get closer to the fence but not being able to get through the swarm of bodies.

"I suppose that I could ask you all to get away from my property…" Kisame hummed, completely unaffected by the sight of the growing mob. "But I don't think that would work, people are so simple, are they not?"

"Yes my lord…" Itachi and Naruto sighed, the blonde kissing and sucking at Kisame's chest. Then, every window and door of the mansion opened, revealing all the missing persons of Asmodin all trapped in some sort of daze: eyes glossy, pleasured smiles on their faces.

Various cries of names erupted from the mob as each man saw their beloveds, their sweet-hearts, their brides, all so close but out of reach.

The sky rumbled and suddenly, there was a general hush amongst the crowd as all attention went to the statue of Aphrodite that stood in the courtyard. The beautiful statue made of the whitest marble… From between her legs, as if she had just been brutishly deflowered, blood began streaming forth.

At the sight of the bleeding statue, Kisame could only smile in glee before calling out, "My night of madness shall last as long as I see fit!" Kisame laughed out, "To this Godless night, may it last forever!"

"He's insane…" Neji whispered, the sky growing darker.

"Well, this was fun… Not really," Kisame hummed as he pulled Naruto away from himself and pulled Itachi close to him, "I hope that you all will stay and see the lights! Have a good eve, gentlemen."

"Lights?" Sasuke asked, then looking up into the sky that was rumbling and flashing as it sent sheets of water to drench the ground. "Oh God…" He whispered, pulling at Neji's arm, "We have to go!"

"What do you-!"

Suddenly, with the roar ripped from a lion's throat, a massive bolt of lightning struck down from the sky and connected with the fence; electrocuting everyone who was still near the fence, leaving their lifeless bodies still smoking on the floor.

All except for those still at the tavern, Neji, and of course Sasuke. The navy-haired noble fell to his knees.

Had God abandoned him?

What was he supposed to do?

Why Naruto?

Why..?

At that moment, like shattering glass, something broke in the young man.

Sasuke's mindless screams filled the air as he pounded his fists against the floor, tears drenching his face like the rains soaked his body.

* * *

><p>Inside that same tavern as before, the bartender added a new addition to his missing poster:<p>

_**Serial disappearances in the area of Asmodin – Missing Persons List, Vol. 2**___

___**Itachi Uchiha: Oldest son of the Uchiha Household**__**  
><strong>__**Tobi Uchiha: Scholar**__**  
><strong>__**Tsunade Godaime: Apothecary**__**  
><strong>__**Kabuto Yakushi: Nurse**__**  
><strong>__**Konan Ame: Bookkeeper**__**  
><strong>__**TenTen: Dancer**__**  
><strong>__**Haku Momochi: Housewife**_

_**Iruka Umino: School teacher**_

_**Temari Sabaku: Dancer**_

_**Ranmaru Kurosuki: Footboy **__**  
><strong>__**Naruto Uchiha: Bride to Sasuke Uchiha**_

* * *

><p>Morning a few weeks later found Kisame watching some of his flowers tend to his garden in the nude, Itachi kneeling by his knees as the Duke watched the display. Gentle footsteps upon the grass signaled Luci's presence. "My precious Duke?" Kisame turned and saw his main companion through all of this… Looking <em>quite<em> different.

"Luci?" Kisame blinked, "Did you do something to your hair?" The devil smiled a bit, tucking some of his now black hair behind his ear,

"You could say that."

"_This is sad…"_ Itachi mentally smirked, relishing in the growl that the devil sent his way.

"But more importantly," Luci whispered, sitting on the left arm of the chair, "Do you like it?" Kisame had become distracted by Itachi's fair skin shining in the sunlight, so he hummed back,

"You looked better in red…" Luci clenched his teeth, growling as his hair shifted color.

"Fine…" The devil frowned before storming off, "I will be back next month."

Kisame didn't even acknowledge when he left.

* * *

><p>"The garden of Eden had the apple, so sweet and tender…" In the library of the mansion, a month after the incident at the gates, Kisame was reciting out the words he was currently scribbling onto a scroll of paper. "Power… The narcotic of the gods now runs through my veins… I relish the drops of maiden's-blood on my lips as I see the woman force the saber into her sex…" Kisame was in a state… of Nirvana, it seemed. He had his choice of gorgeous flowers to keep his time and more than enough money to keep his kingdom, his paradise for as long as he wished due to his textiles still selling out everything in the market.<p>

"The cake of tears falls apart as I bring it to my mouth, the meat of joy glistens in the candle-light… In Lust and debauchery, I have found my salvation! The meek may inhabit the earth," He held up his glass, watching the lighting dance in the darkened liquid, "But I own the souls of men. For within these gilded walls, I am GOD!" **( 1 )**

His ridiculous laughter filled the room, echoed through the hall, and even reached so far as the Recreation hall before Kisame calmed himself and finished the last of his wine. As soon as he set the glass down, Amado quietly let himself into the room and announced,

"You have a visitor, my lord."

"Hm?" Kisame smiled, "Who would visit _me?_ After that façade a month ago, no one has even written me!"

"Her Ladyship, the Second Daughter of the House of Moons." Kisame blinked in confusion.

"The House of Moons? The name is unfamiliar…"

"She has just finished a long voyage from the Orient, sir."

"Ah!" Kisame snapped his fingers, "That explains it. A nice, Asian lily has come to have her petals plucked by me?" The blue-haired Duke stood and dusted off his clothes before dismissing Amado to the servants' quarters and beginning his walk to the parlor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today again a beautiful figure comes here to visit me…<strong>__**  
><strong>_

"Good evening, my lady." Kisame greeted as he walked into the parlor and saw a young woman standing in front of the fireplace. Her spider's-silk hair was held up with golden baubles and pins, while she was dressed in a flowing gown of silver. Her skin was exquisitely pale and her eyes, well-decorated, were dark as the night sky; she giggled as she hid the bottom of her face behind a dainty fan and spoke,

"And a good evening to you as well, kind Duke."

"What do I owe…" Kisame began, his eyes drinking in the woman's appearance, "This surprising visit?" She sighed,

"I've traveled this world, looking for a man who will fit my tastes in a bed-partner. However, despite all my efforts and all the treasures at my disposal, I have yet to find someone who I think is worthy of teaching me the ways of the bedroom arts. That's why…" She turned her smoldering gaze towards Kisame, "I have come here."

"And quite the choice you have made, my dear." Kisame smirked, holding his arms out so that the young woman could fall into his arms. _**"Come into my embrace, let's dance in this harem…"**_

"My lord…" She whispered, nuzzling herself further into Kisame's hold. Kisame was smitten, he would have _so_ much to enjoy with this one.

_**After you approach me, I hold you close, grinning…**_

The mansion was quiet.

Abruptly, Kisame's screams echoed through the residence. Back in the library, he shoved the woman away and looked at himself. On his chest, right above his heart, scarlet was seeping through his expensive clothing.

_**Suddenly there is a sharp pain and blood, it dyes my chest**__**…  
><strong>_

Kisame had never felt such pain! Sure, he had been cut a few times, but it was as it this single stab had afflicted his whole body; he was burning alive!

"_You…_" The young woman breathed out, _her _voice haggard and rough as they spoke in ever increasing madness and glee, "You took the only thing that ever mattered to me… You made me lose my mind…" Kisame choked up more blood in agony, but he managed to force himself to look up just as the figure reached up towards her head…

And pulled their hair away.

"_**A young man that searched for his lost love…"**_ They smiled before their voice deepened, _**"He found out her whereabouts: the mansion where the devil dwelled…"**_ The voice went high again, _**"The young man disguised as a woman approach the devil…"**_ Finally, now completely unveiled, Sasuke Uchiha, with eyes filled with psychotic glee and holding a bloodied saber, yelled out, _**"**__**And stabbed him in the chest with a holy blade!"**_ Kisame screamed as he curled up into himself again, Sasuke laughing,

"Taste it, demon! This knife was bathed in the holy waters of the Vatican!" Kisame roared in agony when Sasuke said Vatican, he knew not the reason however…

The bluenette coughed out another splotch of blood onto the floor, trying to get control of this situation. He couldn't be subjected to this! He had the power that rivaled God's now!

HE COULDN'T DIE LIKE THIS!

He screamed again, collapsing to the floor, but this time however, something odd happened. The mansion began to shift and tremor, like an earthquake was happening right underneath it. Sasuke flinched and gasped as he tried to regain his balance but then the walls began to crack and splinter, a thick, goopy substance that looked like blood seeping through.

_**Pierced by the blade that hid my poison…**__**  
><strong>__**I collapsed in that place…**_

Sasuke decided to simply leave the dying Duke, his work done, and he ran out of the room to try and find Naruto and Itachi.

* * *

><p>The residents of Recreation Hall were laying about, doing nothing unless it entailed playing with themselves.<p>

Amongst all of them, in the center, Hidan was just trying to sleep and rest his exhausted body. However, his hair was itching against the back of his ear so much to the point that he simply reached up and pulled it away. "Fucking piece of…" The albino stopped in his tracks.

He had just moved his hand…

And adjusted his hair…

On his own volition.

"…" He was completely quiet, his eyes wide as he held his hands up to his face and slowly moved his fingers. "Oh Dear God…" He whispered before he stood up and immediately ran towards the door. The others saw Hidan moving and, at first, thought he was being called. But soon, they all felt their supernatural shackles being released and, feeling control of their bodies again after the longest time of being puppets in this nightmare, they screamed and cried as they rushed towards the door.

It had been well-crafted to keep them in, but their sheer numbers helped them break through the barrier and began to rush out of the mansion like bats out of hell. The effort increased tenfold when the building shook and the walls began to bleed.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he saw the crowd of frightened individuals struggling to escape the crumbling household. "Naruto, where are you?"<p>

"Sasuke!" The young blonde cried out as he fought through the mob-scene, following Sasuke's voice. Finally, he could see his husband and ran over into his arms. "Sasuke! Oh thank God! Sasuke, please!" The younger male was crying, his speech almost going into hysterics, "Get me out of here, I beg you! Please, let's go!"

"Naruto, calm yourself!" Sasuke seized the blonde's shoulders. He looked out into the crowd and sighed in a bit of relief when he saw Tobi amongst the escaping crowds. He calmly spoke, "Where's my brother?"

_**Blood and sweat mixed together, are turning into slivers of crimson…**__**  
><strong>__**My spell broken, they all came to their senses and fled my mansion…**_

* * *

><p>Calm, collected footfalls echoed through the dark, trembling halls outside of the parlor. The door to the room creaked open, causing Kisame's labored breathing to hitch as he struggled to move his line of sight so he could see…<p>

"I… Ta… Chi…" He coughed out as the brunette slowly made his way over. The young man's eyes were filled with fury and rage that befitted a dragon of old, you would almost think that he would finish what Sasuke had started.

But no.

Kisame reached out a blood-stained hand towards Itachi and whispered, "Please… Help me…" Itachi stepped forward and looked at Kisame, a look of sheer disgust and anger.

_**The last one that left the mansion looked at me for just a second…**_

Itachi grimaced before he swiftly kicked Kisame's jaw, forcing the man onto his side with an exclamation of pain.

"See you in hell…" Itachi hissed, stomping away before he added, "You vile moor."

_**It was my childhood friend...**_

"_**Wait!"**_ Kisame cried, stretching his arm after the brunette as much as his pain would allow, _**"**__**I have yet to say 'I love you'..!"**_

But Itachi was already gone, and Kisame could sense that everyone else had left too. He was all alone, no one to console him through his agonizing death.

So alone.

Nobody around to even insult him…

"That little bastard!" Kisame had almost lost consciousness when he heard a hiss and felt a warm hand on his forehead. His eyes slowly cracked open and he saw Luci's face gently smiling down on him. However, he also saw that his mansion was falling apart at the seams. "Are you alright, my precious Duke?"

"Please…" Kisame wheezed, his lips caked in his own blood, "Please, heal me…" Luci frowned for a second before he chuckled,

"Now why would I do that?" Kisame cringed and slowly shook his head in confusion. "This works out for both of us, Kisame, don't you see?" When Luci said those words, the fireplace surged to life with great, roaring flames that seemed to originate…

From the pits of hell.

"Ever since we made that bargain, my precious Duke, I have been silently waiting. For you see…" Luci leaned down and let his long, forked tongue lap at Kisame's lips. "I am _so_ smitten by you. I want you as _my_ lover and mine alone. _Forever and ever._" Kisame felt as if, despite all his pain and exhaustion, he was going to vomit.

"So," Luci began as he gently lay Kisame's head on the ground and moved closer to the fireplace. "Shall we leave this disgusting world behind, my pr—" He stopped himself and smiled, "My beloved?"

"No!" Kisame gritted out, trying to roll his body away from the scalding flames. Luci giggled upon seeing the sight of his adorable new lover trying to escape from him.

"Silly boy…" He whispered as he walked into the flames. For a moment, Kisame thought he had been spared.

All of a sudden, the flames of the fireplace took the shape of a large hand that picked up the dark-skinned man and began pulling him towards the fireplace. But Kisame screamed the whole way, even grabbing onto the edges of the fireplace in a desperate attempt to save himself.

But it was of no use. Luci cackled as he materialized behind Kisame and pressed a hot kiss to his temple. The shiver that rushed through Kisame's body, caused his grip to loosen the smallest bit… And allowed the fiery hand to pull him into the hellfire before flames began to race along the walls and furniture.

All that remained of Duke Hoshigaki and his madness were his screams and his mansion slowly burning into a pile of ashes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Kisame- Oh my God… I… Am a Pimp! This was awesome! (Oliver Tobias March, if you read this fic thanks for the joke…)**

**Everyone else- Ahem? **

**Kisame- Oh, well, what I mean is… **

**TG- Once again, I apologize for the length. While Kisame tries to avoid being killed and tries even harder to remember the moral of this story, I would ask you to review. Please? It would give motivation for the next AHS… **

**Oh, also! I am here to announce that I will be doing a reading of one of the AHS stories on my YouTube Channel (Lupina09). Which one? **

**You guys get to decide! Only, I will give out the choices because I cannot get around doing a really long story. So you guys can vote between: **

**The Konoha Tailor Shop **

**Loyalty **

**Zetsu Conchita **

**You can place your votes in your reviews as well. Please? I would love you guys forever if you do! **

**One final note: **

**( 1 ) Kisame's poem. It's supposed to be one final soliloquy to prove that Kisame's gone **_**truly**_** mad. I don't know how many of you guys are gamers, but think of that poem in the same sense as Sander Cohen's 'Wild Bunny Poem' from ****Bioshock****. I'll do a dramatic reading of both poems on my channel one of these days, so look out for it! **

**Thanks for reading! Queen Namina, hope you liked it! Love you all! Review damn it! (God, I'm being so repetitive...)**

**-Tyranno's girl.**


End file.
